Tell Me You Love Me
by docsangel
Summary: Clair breaks up with Juice because he was too gentle with her. What lengths will he go to to get her back? Will it work?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Fuck Juice, Don't stop." I moan as he thrusts in and out of me from behind. I reach down and start rubbing my clit and after a couple of minutes I lose myself. I pull away from him and onto my back and he enters me again. Thrusting in and out slow and easy, he kisses me and when I pull away I say "Fuck me hard Juan Carlos." and he starts thrusting harder and faster but I can tell he's still holding back. I take his hand and put it to my throat and moan "Choke me Juice." I feel him just hold his hand there like he's scared to hurt me. I move his hand from my throat and push him off of me. I move him to lay on his back and I start to suck him off until he releases himself down my throat. Once he gets off, he tells me "Come here." but I don't. He looks at me confused and sits up. "What's wrong?" he asks. I stand and start to get dressed and he says "Babe, talk to me." I have my clothes back on and am sliding on my shoes. "I can't do this anymore Juice." I say. He looks at me shocked and asks "What can't you do?" I motion between us and say "This. Juice you treat me like I'm going to break. I need someone that when I ask him to choke me during sex isn't afraid to hurt me." I tell him. "So what are we doing?" he asks. Sighing, I say "I'm sorry Juice. We're done." I say before walking out the door, leaving him alone.

I walk out to the main room and out to the car and Gemma stops me. "Are you okay baby?" she asks. "Yeah Gem. Look, I'll see you around." I tell her before hugging her and walking away. I get into my car and look in the rearview mirror and see Juice standing there, watching me leave.

I pull up at home and see my best friend sitting on the couch. "You okay?" she asks. "Not even close." I tell her, plopping down beside her. She hands me the joint in her hand. I take a hit and hand it back. "I broke up with Juice." I tell her. "What?" she asks. "Ima, I can't handle it. He's so sweet and gentle and just so…" I start. "Perfect?" she asks and I shake my head. "He's perfect in every aspect of the relationship but the bedroom." I tell her. "Come on. Don't tell me he's bad in bed." she says. "No. Really good actually but he's too gentle. Sometimes that's a good thing but like today, I asked him to choke me but he refused. He's scared he's going to hurt me and I need someone that can be rough with me when I want it." I tell her. "I get that. Look, just take some time for yourself. Date around. You'll find someone that can give you what you need." she tells me before standing up. "I gotta head out. You okay?" she asks. "Yeah. Go. Call me later." I tell her and she hugs me before heading to the clubhouse.

Walking into the clubhouse, Ima sees Juice sitting at the bar, looking down at his beer. She walks over and takes the barstool next to him. "You okay?" she asks. He looks up and sees it's her and says "I'm good." She laughs a little and says "You look at lost as she does. Look, you want her back?" she asks. He looks at her and nods slightly. "Look, she loves how gentle you can be but you know how sometimes you guys need that release when shit's sideways?" she asks and he nods again. "She needs that too. She loves you Juice. She wants to be with you but you can't be afraid to hurt her. She trusts you or she wouldn't have wanted you to do that shit to her." Ima says. "I get it. Thanks." he says before walking to his dorm alone. Tig walks over and takes Ima's hand and pulls her to his dorm to get his dick wet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been a few days since I've called things off with Juice and he's calling me again. I ignore the call and head out the door to the coffee shop. Walking in, I am standing in line and my phone rings again. I look and see it's him and hit ignore. I get to the counter and place my order and when I go to pay, the guy behind me says "I got hers." I look at him and he's a really nice looking guy. "Thank you…" I start. "Jake." he says, holding out his hand. I shake his hand and say "Clair." He smiles and says "Well, nice to meet you Clair." I smile back and say "You too Jake." as we both get our coffees. I go to walk away and say "Thanks again." before walking out of the shop and to my car. About the time I get to my car, I hear my name. "Clair." I look back and it's Jake. I stop and look at him and he says "You think you might want to get dinner sometime?" I smile and say "I'd like that. Give me your phone." He hands me his phone and I put my number in and send a text to my phone so I have his. "Call me later and we can make some plans." I tell him before getting into my car and heading home.

That night, my phone rings. I look at the phone and see it's Juice and I finally answer. "Hello." I say. "Hey babe." he says. "What do you want Juice?" I ask. "I want my girl back." he tells me. "Juice, we've been over this. Look, you've got plenty of girls at the clubhouse to hook up with. I gotta go." I tell him before hanging up. A couple of minutes later, my phone rings again and I smile seeing it's Jake. "Hey." I say as I answer. "Hey Beautiful." I hear him say and I can't help but smile. "What are you doing?" he asks. "Sitting here relaxing. What's up?" I ask. "So, about that date?" he asks. "I believe you said dinner?" I ask and he laughs. "Yeah Sweetheart. I did. I was thinking. There's a new Italian place that just opened up outside of Charming and I thought maybe you'd like to check it out." he says. "I'd like that." I tell him. We talk a little longer and decide to go out the next night.

The next night, I'm getting ready for my date with Jake when I hear a knock on the door. Thinking it's Jake, I open it to see Juice standing there. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "You look amazing." he says, looking me up and down. "What do you want?" I ask. "Where are you going?" He asks. "Not that it matters but I have a date." I tell him. I see him get this possessive look in his eyes as he backs me into the house. Shutting the door behind him, he says "No you don't." I get pissed off and say "Yeah Juice. I do." He shakes his head no and says "You're mine." I shake mine and say "No. I"m not. I'm free to see anyone I want." I tell him. He backs me to the wall and is in my face. "You're...Mine." he says and I see his nostrils flare and I feel something stir inside me. Pinning me to the wall, he starts kissing my neck and I feel him sliding the hem of my dress up and I start to fight him a little. "Juice…" I start and he cuts me off with his lips on mine. I push him away a little and hear his belt being undone and I feel him move my panties to the side and he says "Tell me you love me." I shake my head no and say "No. Juice please…" I start and he kisses me again as I feel him rub the head of his hard cock against my entrance. "Tell me you love me." he says as his lips hit that one spot at my pulsepoint that he knows is my weakness. "Tell me you love me." he whispers. "I love you." I give in as he enters me and starts thrusting hard and fast and he kisses me deeply as he holds me up and fucks me hard and fast, muffling my moans with his kiss. I feel one hand move to my throat and he squeezes. I feel the pressure on my throat and feel my pussy start to flutter around his hard cock as he releases himself inside me.

As he puts me down, I shove him away. "Get out." I tell him and he smirks. "That's not what you were saying a minute ago." he tells me. I move to the door and say "Get the fuck out." He walks over to me, the smirk never leaving his face, he kisses my cheek and says "Remember you're mine Princess." I shake my head and slam the door behind him before taking a few deep breaths. I move to the coffee table where my phone is and send Jake a text _Sorry I have to cancel. I'm not feeling well._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sit down on the couch and call Ima. "Can you come over?" I ask. "Yeah. You okay?" she asks. "No." I tell her and she says she will be here in a few. When Ima gets here, she walks in and sees me looking down at the tub of ice cream. "Shit. That bad?" she asks and without looking at her I nod my head yes. She sits down beside me and says "Was the date that bad?" I shake my head and say "Didn't go." I look up at her and she asks "What happened?" I stand and take the ice cream to the kitchen to put up and place the spoon in the sink. "I was getting ready for my date with Jake and Juice showed up." I tell her. "What happened?" she asks, as she gets the wine out and pours both of us a glass. "He saw me dressed up and asked where I was going and I said I had a date. He starts telling me that no I don't and that I'm his. He pinned me to the wall and there was something different about him." I tell her. "What did he do?" she asks. "He picked me up and held me against the wall. He pulled my dress up and told me to tell him I loved him. When I said no, he started kissing on my neck and I gave in and told him I loved him. We had sex against the fucking wall and he chocked me. When we were done, I told him to leave and texted Jake that I wasn't feeling well." I tell her. "This is what you wanted right?" she asks. "I wanted this when we were together but we're not together. It's too late." I tell her. "What are you going to do?" she asks. "I'm going to see if Jake wants to get coffee tomorrow. See how that goes." I tell her. After we talk and she leaves, I send Jake a text to see if he wants to get coffee with me tomorrow and he texts back that he does.

Ima walks into the clubhouse and sees Juice at one of the pool tables. She walks over and says "Finally got your shit together." He looks at her confused. "Just came from Clair's. She told me what you did." she tells him smirking and he smirks back. "We missing something?" Opie asks. Ima looks at him and says "Clair broke up with him because she said he was being too gentle so he apparently stepped up his game." Opie and Jax look at him confused and he just smiles before taking a drink of his beer. "She had a date with this guy Jake. Juice's possessive ass shows up and showed her he could give her what she wanted." Ima says. "It work?" Jax asks. "She cancelled her date. Texted him and said she didn't feel well. But you need to do something fast." she tells Juice. He looks at her and says "They're meeting for coffee tomorrow at noon." Juice nods and looks at Jax and Opie and asks "You guys feel like coffee tomorrow?" and they all smirk...including Ima. "I'll keep you posted." she says and Juice nods his thanks.

The next day, I am sitting at the coffee shop waiting on Jake to show up. What I didn't know was that Juice, Opie and Jax were sitting across the street watching me. I'm distracted, looking down at my coffee when Jake walks over. He leans down and kisses my cheek before taking the seat next to me. "Thanks for meeting me." I tell him. "Just glad you're feeling better." he says and I smile. "So, tell me a little about you." he says. "Not much to me. I grew up here. I work as a admin for Oswald Construction and have been there about two years. What about you?" I ask. "I moved here from Ohio about a year ago. I work as a project manager for an energy firm." he tells me and we fall into a comfortable conversation. He reaches over and tucks a piece of hair behind my ear when all of a sudden someone sits down. Juice turns the chair backwards when he sits down and he asks "There a reason you're touching my girl?" I roll my eyes and say "I'm not your girl anymore." Juice looks at me and asks "That why you let me fuck you before your date?" I look at Juice and then to Jake and he asks "That why you cancelled?" I nod my head yes and he stands and says "You two need to figure your shit out." before walking away. I stand up and look at Juice pissed off. "Why did you do that? Can't you just let me move on?" I ask as I walk away from him and out of the shop. I get to my car and Juice is right behind me. He pins me to the car and cups my face. "Please don't." I whisper. "Tell me you love me." he says softly. "No." I say and pull away from him before getting into my car and pulling away with tears in my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's been a week since Juice ruined my coffee date with Jake and I've only left the house to go to work. I don't answer my phone for anyone. Not even Ima. I'm sitting on the couch drinking a glass of wine, wallowing in my sorrow, so to speak when Ima walks in the front door. "Get up." she tells me. "What?" I ask exasperated. "Get up. Get dressed in the sexiest thing you got and let's go." she tells me as she pulls me up from the couch and pulls me to the bedroom. "What are you talking about?" I ask. "We're going out to a club." she says. "I'm not going to the clubhouse." I tell her. "I know. We're going to a club in Lodi." she tells me and I sigh and get dressed like she tells me to. I do a little makeup and leave my hair down in long natural waves. I put on my favorite pair of fuck me shoes and we head out the door.

We get to the club and head to the bar for drinks. Sitting at the bar, we are taking shots and I am really starting to relax. A couple of guys come over and introduce themselves. "Hello ladies." one of them says. "Hi there." Ima says. "I'm Mason and this is my buddy Kevin." he says. "I'm Ima and this is my best friend Clair." she says and Mason moves closer to me. I look at him and he's nice looking. Nice enough for the night maybe. "What are you ladies drinking?" Mason asks. "Jack and Coke" Ima says. "Shirley Temple Dirty." I say and they order us more drinks. The more we drink, the better I feel and Mason pulls me out to the dance floor. After the dance, I tell him "I'm going to the ladies room. I'll meet you back at the bar." He nods and we go our separate ways. I go into the bathroom and I close the door but forget to lock it in my intoxicated state. I walk to the sink and start to touch up my lipstick when I am turned around and see Juice standing there. "Juice…" I start and his lips are on mine. I try to fight him off for a minute before he picks me up and puts me on the sink. He steps between my legs and I feel him pushing the hem of my dress up. I start to push him away and he holds me tighter. Before I know it, he whispers "Tell me you love me." I shake my head no. He starts undoing his pants and I feel him at my entrance. "Tell me you love me Clair." he says and I feel him rubbing the head of his cock against my wet folds. "Tell me you love me." he whispers. "No." I whisper back and try to push me away. "Tell me you love me." he says and I finally give in. "I love you." I say before he enters me. Thrusting in and out hard and fast, he kisses me to muffle my moans and his hand comes up to my throat. He pushes me to lay back against the mirror and his hand tightens around my throat to the point that my eyes roll back slightly and it feels so good. I find my release and he finds his inside me. Before pulling out, he kisses me softly and says "Remember who you belong to Princess." before pulling away, tucking himself back into his pants and leaving me there trying to get my bearings.

I get myself together and head back to the bar. I walk up to Ima and say "I'm ready to go home." and she sees the look on my face. She turns to pay our tab and the bartender says "It's been paid." We look at him confused for a second before Ima and I head out to her car. Getting into the car, she looks at me and asks "You okay?" I shake my head no and she asks "What happened?" I wipe the tear that falls and say "I can't even go out without him showing up." She glances at me and I say "He was there. Followed me into the bathroom." I tell her. "Who?" she asks. "Juice." I say. "Why don't you give him another chance?" she asks. "I don't want that." I tell her. "Why not?" she asks. "I just don't." I say before looking out the window and I don't say another word before we get to my house. I walk inside and lock the door before heading to the shower and I sob.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's been a couple of months since that night at the club and I have stopped going out other than going to work. I walk out to my car to head to work and see Juice pulling into my driveway. He gets off his bike and goes to walk up to me and I step back. "Stop." I say and he stops in his tracks. "What do you need?" I ask. "I want to talk to you." he tells me. "I don't want to talk to you. Can't you just leave me alone?" I ask. "I don't want to leave you alone. You're mine Princess. I want my girl." he tells me and I shake my head. "Juice, we've not been together for a couple of months now. Please just leave me alone." I almost beg as the tears start to fall. I get into my car and head to work.

I get to work and get started on my reports when all of a sudden I bend over the trash can and start getting sick. "Are you okay?" Lauren asks. "Yeah. I think it's just my nerves." I say as I bag up my trash. One of the other ladies comes and takes it from me. My boss walks over and tells me "Go to the doctor and get checked out." I nod and do what she says.

I get to the doctor and when they call me back, the doctor asks "What seems to be the problem?" I look at her and say "I got sick at work and my boss wants to get me checked out." I tell her. "Okay. Well, let's start with the preliminaries. When was your last menstrual cycle?" she asks. I think for a minute and say "Couple of months I think." She says "We'll do some bloodwork and see what's going on." I nod and the nurse comes in to take blood. A little bit later, the doctor comes in and says "Well, looks like the reason you were getting sick is because you're pregnant." she tells me and I look at her shocked. We do an ultrasound and find out I'm six weeks pregnant.

I pull up to the clubhouse and see Juice standing outside talking to a couple of the guys. I storm up to him and yell "You fucking asshole. I fucking hate you." as I slam the ultrasound picture into his chest. He looks at me shocked and so does everyone else until he realizes that there's the picture in his hand. He looks at it and then to me with a huge smile. "Why are you smiling? You really think I'm keeping it?" I ask and his smile falls. "What? Why wouldn't you?" he asks as he steps forward. I step back and he finally makes it to me. Pulling me close, he says "You're not killing my kid." I look into his eyes and he doesn't look pissed off. He looks hurt. "I can't do this Juice. I can't." I say and the tears start to fall again. He pulls me close to him and just holds me. Since we broke up, he's been the aggressive man I wanted him to be when we were together. Now, when it counted, he was being the gentle Juice that I knew. "Please don't get rid of my kid." he whispers. I look up at him and say "Tell me you love me." He kisses me softly and says "I love you. I've always loved you." I pull away from him and he asks "How far along are you?" I wrap my arms around myself and say "Six weeks. But Juice, this doesn't mean we're back together." I tell him. "You're carrying my kid." he says a little louder. He steps closer and I say "I won't get rid of it but I need time." I tell him. "When do you go back to the doctor?" he asks. "Not for another month." I tell him and he nods. "I better go." I say. He pulls me back to him and says "You're mine Princess. You and our kid our mine." I shake my head and say "I'm not yours Juice." I pull away and walk to my car as the tears start to fall again.

Later that night, I'm sitting on the couch and Ima walks in. "Hey babe." she says before she sees the tears in my eyes. She goes to the kitchen and gets a bottle of Jack and two glasses. She sits it down and I say "I can't drink that." She looks at me confused and I hand her the ultrasound picture. "Holy shit." she says and looks at me. "He know?" she asks. I nod my head yes. "Told him today. I found out this morning and he smiled when I showed it to him. I told him I wasn't keeping it." I tell her. "What? Clair…" she starts. "I'm not getting rid of it. He asked me not to. He actually looked hurt when he asked me to keep it." I tell her. "He loves you." she says. "I know. What do I do? I can't take him back." I tell her. "Why not?" she asks. "He's been aggressive like you wanted. You know he can be sweet and gentle and now you know he can be aggressive like you like. What's the problem?" she asks and I look down at my hands, holding the picture of our baby. I finally look at her and say "As fucked up as it sounds, if I do, he'll stop." I tell her. "I bet he doesn't." she tells me and I don't say anything else.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's been a few days and I called my boss and told her I needed to take a few days. I'm sitting on the couch, nursing my coffee when there's a knock on the door. I open the door to see Juice standing there. I move to let him in and he heads to the kitchen. I follow him in there and he says "I brought you breakfast." I nod and sit at the table and still don't say anything. He looks at my cup of coffee and then to me and I say "Decaf. Doctor said it was okay to drink decaf." He nods and leans down and kisses the top of my head as he puts my food in front of me. "You didn't have to do this." I say as he sits down with his own. "Kid needs to eat." he says and I look down at my hand on my stomach. He looks down at my stomach too and smiles softly. Looking at me, he sees the sad look on my face. He stops eating and kneels in front of me. "Talk to me sweetheart." he says and I move to stand and he lets me. I pace the kitchen for a minute. "I don't know what I'm doing here Juice." I say. He just watches me, letting me get my thoughts together. "You know, when we were together, you were this sweet, loving guy and I loved you for that. You were so good to me and showed me all the time that you cared about me but I just needed more, you know?" I ask and he nods. "Then I break up with you and try to move on and then you become this aggressive, badass that makes me feel things I couldn't get enough of and I loved it. It was exactly what I wanted from you when we were together. But the more you talk about us getting back together and the more you tell me to tell you I love you, and I do, I'm so scared that you'll go back to being that sweet guy I love and I'll lose the aggressive Juice that makes me completely lose myself." I say. He stands up and pulls me to him and says "I was just scared that I would hurt you. But then when I actually did it...when I actually choked you, I got off on that shit too. Baby, I will always be that sweet, gentle guy you love but you're not going to lose this part of me either. I told you that you're mine because you are. You're mine Princess." he tells me. "Be mine?" he asks. I kiss him softly and whisper "Tell me you love me." He whispers against my lips "I love you Princess." before his lips touch mine softly.

When we part, he pulls me back to the table and says "Come on. My girl and my kid need to eat." We sit down to eat and he asks "What all do we need to get for the kid?" he asks. "I don't want to get anything yet." I say and he looks at me worried. I put my hand on his and say "I'm keeping it. But I don't want to get anything until I get past the first trimester." I tell him and he nods. "Can we at least make a list of what we need?" and I can see the anxiety starting to surface. "Yeah Juice. We can do better than that. We can go and start pricing things if that's what you want to do." I tell him and he smiles softly. "Thank you babe." he says and I just nod.

We finish eating and head out to look at furniture. We head into one of the stores and when we get out of my car, he walks over and laces his fingers with mine. He left his kutte at my house even though I told him he didn't have to. We are walking around and I have a notepad and pen and we are writing things down. "What about this one?" Juice asks as we look at a crib. I look at it and it's dark oak and I love it. I look at the price tag and say "Juice, it's too expensive. I can't afford this." I tell him. He pulls me close and says "I got it babe. It's my kid too." he tells me. "Juice…" I start to argue and he kisses me softly and moves to my ear "You let me get this one and I'll take you in the bathroom before we leave." he says and I look at him shocked. "Yeah...yeah...okay." I say and he smirks at me and I can feel my panties getting wet.

After we make it to the back of the store, he pulls me into the family bathroom and locks the door. He turns me to face the sink and whispers "You gotta be quiet." and I nod. I pull down my leggings and panties and he starts undoing his jeans. As he enters me, he covers my mouth as his thrusts get harder and faster. His hand slips from my mouth to my throat and pulls me back against him and he lightly squeezes my throat. "Come on baby. Cum on my cock. Show me who your pussy belongs to." he says and I feel myself fall apart around him and he finds his release behind me. As we get ourselves back together, he pulls me close and says "Tell me you love me." I smile and say "I love you Juan Carlos."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When we leave the baby store, he asks "You want to hit the diner?" I nod and say "Yeah. I could go for some waffles and bacon." I tell him. "That sounds good." he tells me as he opens my car door. Before I get in he kisses me and says "I love you. You and our kid." he tells me. "I love you too Juice. I really do." I tell him before getting in the car. We head to the diner and head inside. Once inside, we both order waffles and bacon and I order a vanilla milkshake with Oreos in it. I take a bite of my food and moan. "This is so fucking good." I say. "Really?" he asks laughing. "Yeah. Almost better than sex." I say and he looks at me offended. "Seriously?" he asks. "I said almost." I say smirking and he starts laughing. "Just eat, preggo." he says and I toss a piece of bacon at him. He catches it and pops it into his mouth and I just shake my head.

After we eat, he leads me back to the car and we head to my house. As we pull up, I see Jake sitting on the front steps. Getting out of the car, we head towards the steps and Jake stands up. "Jake? What are you doing here?" I ask. "I thought we could talk." he says. Juice stays back and lets me talk to him for a minute but doesn't go far. "We don't really have anything to talk about now. I haven't heard from you in a couple of months." I tell him. "I know and that's on me. I shouldn't have walked away so easily. I was wondering if you wanted to have that dinner sometime?" he asks. "Jake, I'm sorry but Juice and I got back together and we're actually having a baby." I tell him. He looks at me shocked and says "So you lead me on?" he asks and I look at him a little shocked. "I didn't lead you on. I wanted to get to know you but it didn't work out that way. I'm sorry." I tell him. "Yeah. You'd rather be a biker whore than be with someone that can give you something." he says as he heads towards his car. As he walks by, Juice grabs his arm and says "You disrespect my Old Lady again and I'll slit your fucking throat." Jake glares at Juice before going to his car and leaving. Juice pulls me to him and I ask "Old Lady?" He kisses me and says "Yeahbabe. Old Lady."

We get into the house and we sit for a while. "You want to head to the clubhouse and tell them the good news?" he asks. "Pregnant or us back together?" I ask. "Both." he says before kissing me softly. I nod and we head out the door. He gets onto his bike and I get into my car and we head to the clubhouse. As I get out of my car, Gemma walks up to me and hugs me. "It's good to see you baby girl." she says. "Thanks Gem. Um...we have something we want to tell everyone." I say. "Let's go." she tells me. We head inside and everyone sees us walk in together, hand in hand and he says "We have an announcement." Tig looks at us and says "It's clear you're back together." and they all start laughing. I speak up and say "Yeah but did you know we're pregnant?" I say and everyone stops. They look at us and start smiling before coming over and hugging us.

A little later, Juice is sitting at the bar and I am standing between his legs with my back to him. His arms are around me and I feel him place soft kisses to my neck. I turn to face him and kiss him softly. "Tell me you love me." I whisper. "I love you Clair. You and our kid." he whispers back before his lips are back on mine.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning, I wake up in bed alone and head out for breakfast. We had stayed at the clubhouse and I knew Juice had to work today. I eat and head out with a cup of coffee and sit on top of one of the tables and just watch him work. I really do love him and we're having a baby. I look down at my coffee and am lost in my thoughts when I feel someone sit next to me. "You okay babe?" I hear Juice ask concerned. I look at him and kiss him softly and say "Yeah. Just thinking I guess." I say and he looks at my cup. Looking at me, before he can say anything I say "It's decaf. Doctor said I can have decaf." He nods and kisses me again. "What were you thinking about?" he asks as he pulls me closer. "About us. We're having a baby Juice." I say. "I know. Are you really okay with this?" he asks. Seeing the worry in his eyes, I smile softly and say "Yeah baby. I'm really happy about it." and he starts to relax.

That night, we are at my house and after dinner, we are laying on the couch, watching a movie when I start to doze off. I feel him carry me to bed and a few minutes later, he's in bed with me. I snuggle into him and doze back off.

The next morning, I am on my side with my back to Juice. His arms are around me and I can't help but smile. I was so miserable without him and now that he's back, we're having baby but it's bothering me that we're not married. I always said I would not have a baby out of wedlock. I know that's not what my mother would have wanted from me. Her being gone, I don't want to go against her wishes. Looking down at his hand on my stomach, my hand on his and I see something that wasn't there the night before. I hold up my hand and moving my hand from his, he starts to stir. "Juice?" I ask. I feel him place a soft kiss on my shoulder and I turn to face him. Placing my hands on his chest, I look up at him and he says "Marry me." I smile wide and say "Yes baby. Yes." and he kisses me deeply. When we separate, he says "I know the promise you made to your mom. I want you to be able to keep it. But I also want to spend the rest of my life with you." he tells me. I kiss him softly and say "Tell me you love me." He smirks before hovering over me and says "I love you Clair."

After a round in the bed and another in the shower, we head to the clubhouse, me in my car and him on his bike since I can't ride. Pulling up, I walk into the office where Gemma is while he heads to the clubhouse. "I need to talk to you." I tell her. "What's that?" she asks. "You knew my mom. You know how she was about being married when I had kids, right?" I ask and Gemma nods her head and says "Yeah baby. What about it?" she asks. I hold out my hand and say "I need you to help me plan please?" I ask and she holds me close. "I got you baby. Let's tell your Old Man that we're going shopping and we'll start planning." she tells me and I can't help but smile. I walk to the garage and tell Juice "I'm heading out with Gemma to start planning the wedding. Don't we need a date?" I ask. "It's Saturday. Two weeks from today." he tells me and I kiss him softly. I go to leave and he says "Tell me you love me." I smile before kissing him again and say "I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It's been two weeks and I am in the dorm with Gemma, getting ready to marry Juice. We head down the aisle and I had asked Bobby to give me away. Once we get to the makeshift altar, the Justice of the Peace starts the ceremony. A few vows and one amazing kiss later, we are husband and wife.

Once the party has started, we are at the bar and Clay speaks up as everyone holds up their shots and I have my bottled water. "Sweetheart, you are like a daughter to some of us and a sister to others but one thing is for sure. You're family. You bring out the best in ole Juicy boy and we see the best of you because of him and I can only imagine how perfect your little one will be. I believe I speak for the entire club when I say this. We wish you two nothing but love, happiness and a house full of little hell raisers to keep all of SAMCRO on our toes." he says and everyone cheers and downs the shots together. I turn to Juice as everyone goes back to the party and he says "Do you want more kids after this one?" I smile and say "I do but under one condition." I say and he looks at me confused. "Tell me you love me Juan Carlos." I say and he smirks. "I love you Clair Ortiz." he says before kissing me deeply.

After celebrating, we head to the dorm and undress as we climb into bed together. Kissing me deeply, he hovers over me and we start to shed clothes and he makes love to me. After we find our release, him still hovered over me, he says "I have never loved anyone like I do you." I feel a tear fall and say "I know the feeling. Juice I am so sorry I left you." I tell him. "That doesn't matter now. We're together and you're my wife and we're having a kid. Life could not be more perfect." he tells me before kissing me softly.

The next morning, we go for another round before we head to the bar for coffee. We are sitting there in our own little world and one of the croweaters walks up. "Clair, there's a man here looking for you. He's over by the office." she tells me and I look at her confused. "Thanks Lori." I say before walking out to the office with Juice behind me. I walk out and see a man standing there and I stop in my tracks. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "Wanted to come and see how my little girl was doing." he says. "I'm not your little girl." I say as I step back and Juice steps in front of me. "Who is this babe?" he asks. "My father." I tell him. "You need to leave." Juice says. "Who are you?" he asks Juice. "Her husband." Juice says and I grab ahold of the back of his kutte. "You need to leave." Juice says again. "I just want to talk to her." my father says. "Babe, do you want to talk to him?" Juice asks and I whisper "No." About that time, Jax walks up with Tara behind him and asks "There a problem?" and he sees me close to tears. "Come on Clair." Tara says and leads me to the clubhouse. "No problem, he was just leaving." Juice says. "Not until you let me talk to my daughter." my father says. "Why do you want to talk to her?" Juice asks. "I want back in her life." he says. "I'll let her know and she'll reach out if she wants to talk to you but for now you need to leave." Juice says. My father nods and walks back to his car.

Juice walks into the clubhouse and doesn't see me. "Tara took her to your dorm to calm her down." Bobby says and Juice and Jax nod before coming to find me. They walk into the dorm and Juice kneels in front of me. "Baby, why don't you want to see him?" he asks. "When, um, when I was little, he would beat up on me and mom. He would sling me into walls and punch us until mom finally kicked him out. She moved us here and we just had to hope that he didn't find us." I tell them. "Baby, he's not getting near you. You don't want to see him, then don't. We will make sure he's not anywhere near you." Juice tells me. I look at him and softly ask "Tell me you love me?" He leans up and kisses me softly and says "I love you baby."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Over the course of the next couple of days, we stay at the clubhouse to make sure that my father leaves me alone. I'm sitting on one of the couches, legs curled up under me, looking down at my hands on my barely there baby bump and I've barely spoken. Having to force myself to eat, barely sleeping. I keep thinking about how he found me. If he gets close to me, he'll hurt me and my baby. I didn't tell Juice everything. I can't.

"How you doing baby?" Gemma asks. "I'm okay." I tell her and don't look at her. "No you're not." she tells me. "Tell me what's going through your head." she says. "If he gets close to me, it's gonna be bad Gemma. He's gonna hurt me and my baby. He can't get near me." I say and start to panic a little. "Hey, we won't let him near you. Baby, what aren't you telling us?" she asks. I shake my head and say "Doesn't matter." before standing up and heading towards the dorm.

I walk into the dorm and Juice and Gemma are right behind me. Gemma closes the door and Juice asks "What is it baby?" I shake my head and say again "Doesn't matter. I just want to rest." I tell them and Juice says "And you can but I need you to tell me what's wrong." I don't look at him. I move to the bed and sit against the headboard and they both sit on the bed, neither of them touching me. "I told you about my dad beating us but there's something I didn't tell you." I tell them. "What is it baby?" Juice asks. "Beating me wasn't the only thing that my dad did to me. He...um...he used to molest me." I whisper. "Shit." Gemma says. "Baby, we're going to find him and make sure he never comes near you again." Juice tells me. "Don't worry about it." I tell him and go to head to the bathroom but he stops me. "No. I will worry about it. You're my wife and you're carrying my kid. I won't let anyone hurt you or our kid." he tells me before kissing me softly. "Lay down and get some rest. I'm gonna talk to the guys." he tells me and I nod. "I'll stay with her." Gemma says and Juice nods and heads to talk to the guys.

Walking into the main room, Clay and Jax walk up and before they can ask, Juice says "I need to call church. Now." They nod and Clay yells "Church." They all pile into the chapel and after everyone is in their seats, Clay says "Juice needs our attention brothers so listen up." They all look at Juice and he says "That dude that was here today, he's my Old Lady's father. Fucker used to beat her and her mom but she just told me that he used to fucking molest her. I need that fucker gone. She's barely eating, not sleeping. That shit ain't good for her or my kid. I'm gonna hack into his shit and find him but I need to know you guys are in with me." he says. "I think I speak for all of us when I say we're with you. Let's find this fucker and show him who's kid she really is." before banging the gavel.

Juice comes into the dorm to get his laptop and gets on the bed next to me as Gemma sees herself out. He sits against the headboard and I sit next to him and put my head on his shoulder. He kisses the top of my head and then starts typing on his laptop. "Are you trying to find him?" I ask. "Yeah but not finding much." he says. "Try Jacob Marsh. He would go by that sometimes to keep from paying child support." I tell him. He tilts my head up and kisses me softly before resuming his hacking.

A little later, he says "I got him. Babe, you should come and sit in the main room. You need to eat." he tells me and I nod. "Okay." I say simply. We walk out to the main room and I sit at the bar and Juice asks the croweater "Can you get her something to eat?" She nods and says "Sure." before heading to the kitchen. A couple of minutes later, she brings me a plate with some fruit and yogurt and some milk. "Thanks." I say and the guys are already in church and Juice is filling them in on everything he's found out.

When Juice comes out, Gemma is still sitting next to me and Juice walks up. "We're headed out to get him. Stay with Gemma. If you need to rest then go to the dorm." I nod and he looks at his brothers and says "Let's do this." He goes to walk away and I grab his hand. Looking back at me, I pull him to me and kiss him softly and say "Tell me you love me." He kisses me one more time and whispers "I love you Princess." before I let go of his hand and he walks out the door.

Finding my father, they take him down and tie him up. Juice is standing in front of me and he's seething. So are the rest of the guys. They take the gag out of my father's mouth since he's tied to the chair and he asks "Why are you doing this?" Juice steps forward and says "You upset my wife." My father shakes his head. "I just wanted to see my kid." my father says. "She ain't your kid. She's mine." Clay says and my dad looks at him and glares. "Why did you want to see her? What were you going to do with her?" Jax asks. My dad smirks and says "Wanted to see if her pussy was still tight." and Juice lunges for him and no one stops him. Juice knocks the chair over and starts kicking my father in the face and chest. He gets down close to my father and says "You will never come near my wife again. You won't ever upset her again." before standing up and aiming his gun at my father's head and pulling the trigger, killing him.

After everything is cleaned up, they come back to the clubhouse and Gemma is standing there waiting on them. "She's in the dorm, sleeping. Tara is with her." she tells Juice and he nods his thanks. Walking into the dorm, quiet so no to wake me, he sees Tara laying on the bed with me and Juice whispers "Can you stay til I get a shower?" She nods and he heads in to shower real fast. Once he's out, Tara slowly gets up and Juice thanks her and lays on the bed next to me. I feel his arm drape across me and I can smell his body wash and know it's him. "Juice?" I ask. "Yeah Princess." he whispers. I turn towards him and he pulls me closer and tilts my chin up and kisses me softly. "Is he?" I ask and he nods and I feel the tears start to fall. "Thank you." I whisper. He kisses me softly again and whispers "Tell me you love me." Snuggling closer, I whisper "I love you Juan Carlos with everything in me." before we both doze off.


End file.
